Soul Dew
The Soul Dew is an item held by either Latios or Latias in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. This held item raises the Special Attack and Special Defense of the Eon Duo, Latios and Latias, by 50%, both of which are exclusively available on Southern Island. It is this attributed feature that led to its banning in all official tournaments. The Soul Dew is also available for purchase in Pokemon Battle Revolution for 14,400 Poké Coupons. History Games HeartGold & SoulSilver In HeartGold and SoulSilver, the player is able to receive an item called the Enigma Stone through means of an event. In the Pewter Museum of Science, the player meets Steven Stone, who determines that it is in fact the Soul Dew. Once outside, the player will encounter one of the Eon Pokémon, given the opportunity to capture it. Latios is available in HeartGold, whereas Latias is available in SoulSilver. Black 2 & White 2 In Black 2 and White 2, Soul Dew is dropped after Latios/Latias has been captured in the dreamyard. However, wielding the Soul Dew will turn Latios/Latias into legendary status and exempts them from tournament entries. In the PWT, the Soul Dew's effect is simply nullified. Sun and Moon In Sun and Moon, a Aether Paradise Member in Secret Lab A will give you the Soul Dew, DNA Splicers and Prison Bottle. Anime The Soul Dew plays a pivotal role in the 5th Pokémon movie, Pokémon Heroes, in which it is able to power a device known as the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare. The Soul Dew was granted to an elderly couple in the past, after Latios sacrificed its life to save Alto Mare. It is acquired by members of Team Rocket, Annie and Oakley, who wish to use its powers to control the world. The Soul Dew's purpose is to protect the city of Alto Mare from danger, and to this length it is capable of gridlocking the city, controlling the water sources and reviving Pokémon fossils, once connected with the Defense Mechanism. The Soul Dew is said to house the spirit of a Latios. It is embedded into a water fountain located within the hidden garden. Its sole purpose is to maintain water flow within the city of Alto Mare. Once the Soul Dew is removed from the aforementioned fountain, it is only a matter of time before all of the water drains from the city. When the Soul Dew is placed into the Defense Mechanism, it becomes tainted as a result of overuse. Once a person touches the Soul Dew whilst in this fragile state, it will disintegrate, causing the Defense Mechanism to go berserk. Name origin In Pokémon Heroes, Oakley reveals that the Soul Dew was named because it holds the soul of a Latios, and that it is "like a giant dew drop" (origin of the Soul Dew was never specified in Japanese version). Gallery Movie 5 Soul Dew.png|The Soul Dew in the movie, Pokémon - Heroes: Latios and Latias Category:Held Items Category:Pokémon Movie Items Category:Legendary Pokémon's Items Category:Generation III Items